The Lone Wolf
by HockeeChica
Summary: Leah, the only girl wolf in the pack, experiences life in the supernatural world. Will she find true love and finally imprint? Or will she just get her heart broken and have yet another fall out with the pack? Please read and review :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Life

It was hard being the only girl in the wolf pack. Everyone else always seemed stronger than me, and made fun of me constantly. I was always the slowest, the scrawniest, the least memorable. Even when I became the Beta to Jake, they still treated me like I was at the bottom of the barrel.

_**Leah, quit complaining**_ Jake said through his mind towards me.

He was always getting on my back. Before he imprinted on Renesmee, he would take my side every once in a while, but now, he was always annoyed with me. I thought at least he would take my side when every other guy wouldn't. But no, he just yells at me. Or thinks at me harshly.

I was sitting outside, in the Quileute territory, when I saw a group of guys walking towards the beach. It was weird, there was a strange tugging at my heart, and for some reason I couldn't get my eyes to move away from him. I had never seen him around here before, which was odd since most of us new everyone in the preserve.

I continued to stare, and the my amazement, he looked over and meet my glance. He gave me a slight smile, and continued walking with his friends towards the clear blue water. His dark hazel brown hair waved slowly in the breeze and everything I had been thinking negatively about a few seconds before no longer mattered. Was this what it was like to imprint?

And then, almost as soon as I had seen the boy, he was gone again. I looked hopelessly around the area of the beach, yet he wasn't there.

"Watcha' looking for Leah. Lose something?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around to see my little brother Seth walking towards me, a large smile on his face. None of the rest of the guys from the pack were there so I smiled back at him.

"Nah, little bro, just thought I'd take a little walk," I replied

"Can I come?" He questioned, standing next to me now. I nodded and we walked down the waterfront together, quiet for the most part. Even though he was bigger than me now, he was still like the little brother from years ago, before this werewolf stuff started. I felt as though this was bringing us together, and that was about the only good this about being a "chosen" wolf.

"Bro, have you ever liked someone?" I asked, slightly hesitant.

"Well, yea I guess I have. But I can't wait till I imprint. All the other guys look so happy," he replied, a look of awe on his face thinking about the happy couples like Jake and Nessie and Quil and Claire.

I knew the other guys thought I was cold all the time, but really, I was just scared. Inside, I loved the idea of finding someone that I know will be perfect for me. If only that person and time would come a little quicker.

"Seth, I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll see you later at home," I said blankly towards Seth and turned and started fast walking the other way. I ran home and got my backpack and extra clothes and started walking towards the city.

_**Leah, we're having a pack meeting. Get here now**_ a voice said inside my head, It sounded like Jacob but I couldn't be sure.

_**No, I'm busy **_I said back calmly. Jake wasn't very happy and neither was the rest of the pack. I could tell from the amount of voices now inside my head.

"Just stop!" I accidently screamed out loud. I immediately turned red, when I saw a tall figure walk towards me. It was the boy from before and his smile had multiplied since the last time I had seen him only minutes ago.

"You okay there?" he jokingly directed towards me. His blue eyes were glistening as they board into my less interesting murky brown eyes. I blushed and looked down. What was I doing? I asked myself. I was never this shy in front of people, let alone a guy I had never talked to before.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little flustered I guess." I replied quietly back. _What is wrong with me?_ I asked inside my head.

_**Many things**_ I heard Quil and Embry reply.

_**Shut up**_ I said back.

"Yea, I get that way sometimes too. I find that ice cream helps calm things down. Want to get some?" he asked. He as still smiling at me, and it made me feel so comfortable. He seemed easy to be around. I nodded my head and started walking with him down the long winding road.

" The name's Jared, by the way," he said, staring into my eyes again and giving me his hand.

"Leah," I stammered back. _Why am I so embarrassing?_ I questioned again.

_**I'd like to know that too**_, another voice said from my head.

I ignored them this time and shook Jared's hand. It was so hard and calloused, yet in that firm grip, I felt safe with him, even though it was only a few minutes of knowing who he was.

It seemed like the walk to the ice cream parlour was short, although it was rather far. We talked about a few things, but really we just looked at each other and the scenery around us.

I didn't here any other comments about missing the meeting from my pack and was glad not to be bothered at a time like this. I had almost turned back when Jake first told me about the meeting, but was glad I didn't. These few moments were worth any troubling comments I earned from the others. They would all get their chances at this kind of stuff, and now it was my turn.

I have heard love was a funny thing, from my parents and members of the pack. I didn't know if I was experiencing love or imprinting with Jared, but I knew I liked it and didn't want it to end.

*******Thank you everyone for reading this story! I came up with this story idea one night and knew I would like writing it. I liked the character of Lea, and thought she would make an excellent main character. Please review and comment. **

**P.s. Read my other Host story titled "Darkness" and Doee13's Twilight story "Sunlight" *******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Feelings Unsettled

I had come home that afternoon filled with different feelings, some I have never felt before and some that might have been kept inside me for my whole life. Lying on my bad, staring at the ceiling, my heart was about to burst with happiness. Being with Jared that afternoon made me feel happy for the first time in a while, ever since I became a wolf.

We had spent hours talking and he was surprisingly very nice. Who knew that an amazing looking guy could also be the sweetest guy I have ever met. I went straight to my room when I got home, in a daze, dreaming of other things that might happen.

"Hey, where were you today? You disappeared and didn't show up for the meeting," Seth said, standing at the doorway to my room. His clothes were slightly ripped, probably from transforming earlier in the day.

"I had something else to do." I wasn't about to tell someone else about my feelings. The last thing I needed was for Seth to accidentally tell one of the other guys about my sorta date, and be teased from here to kingdom come.

"Well, it wasn't really anything important. Just another regular meeting 'bout keeping things protected in forks from evil things and blah, blah, blah," he said. I just stared at him and he walked away from my room, no further questions asked.

_**Today was so amazing,**_ I thought to myself before realizing everyone else in the pack could hear that too.

_**Why?**_ A few of the younger members asked. I couldn't remember their names since I didn't really know them that well. I tried not to go to the meetings and not to talk to the rest of the pack unless completely necessary.

_**None of your business, stay out of my head.**_

I was dreading tomorrow. The Cullens were having a family barbeque, and apparently their family now included the wolf pack as well. Its not like they weren't friendly towards me or anything, but I didn't feel like spending the day with the guys and, quite frankly, the vampires freaked me out.

It was evening time, and the house was quite. I slipped on my shoes and ventured out towards the forest, grabbing my hoodie along the way. The air was cool and crisp, the way an evening in the fall should be. A few families were out, taking their last strolls of the day along the beach, and I wished my family was that normal.

My parents were never really around. My mom worked at the same hospital Mr. Cullen worked at, so her shifts started early and ended late. My dad, I think, just didn't like the idea of hanging around with the wolves. It was from my mom's genes that the wolf thing became a part of Seth and I, so my dad wasn't quite used to it. He tended to take extremely long vacations and stay away from home as long as possible.

Then there was Seth. Sure he was nice to me, but he was still my little brother. I can talk to him about some things, but it's not like I'm gonna bear my heart and soul to him. Ever since he and I became shape shifters, he thinks I am his equal, or ever worse, better than I. And the rest of the pack wondered why I was so messed up.

Walking along the beach helped clear my mind. I could now think clearly, since my afternoon bliss had finally set in. It was clear that I was just hallucinating things earlier today, nothing was really real.

_**Jared doesn't really like me, he just pitied me. Why would someone as amazing as him, want anything to do with something like me? **_I asked myself.

_**Wow, we wonder that too,**_

_**Who's Jared?**_

_**Don't forget that you're annoying! **_

These were the kinds of comments from the pack, with many more, that came whenever I tried to think of anything. Why couldn't I just be normal, and maybe, have my head to myself.

I ventured back into the quiet, deserted house. It was nice to have the house to myself sometimes, since clearly, even my own head, wasn't private at times. Walking to my room, I looked at the empty space, and felt anything but alone, I felt comfortable on my own. Alone in the house, alone in the pack; I was a full out lone wolf.

I lay down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling like I had done earlier that day, and thought about everything I would change. That list felt like it could have gone on and on; a list that lasted forever. I liked not having to talk to anyone, letting my insecurities and negative thoughts wallow inside me.

I dozed off not long after that. Dreams then filled my once overwhelmed mind…

_There he is my life and my love. I smile at him and he runs towards me arms outstretched to embrace me closely. I run slowly towards him, his face still blurred by my happiness. We reach each other and hug like it is the first and last time we will be able to._

_I grab his hand, and we walk down the beach, swinging our arms lovingly with every step. I turned to look towards his face, but is hidden by a jacket I go to lift his jacket away from his face, and pull it off. His slender face is aglow with a perfect smile, and his eyes glowing with joy. I am so happy he is the one I imprinted on…_

******* Thank you everyone for reading my story so far! I really appreciate everyone who has favorited this story, or has alerted it or myself as an author. This story is dedicated to you. Please continue to read, and if possible review so I can know what you think of my story so far. Thanks!**

**P.s. Check out Doee13's Twilight story "Sunlight" and my Host fanfic. "Darkness" *******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Did I Find Love? 

For hours, I went down to the beach looking for the boy, but every time, I was let down again. All I would hear was the slight whisper in the wind and the waves slowly crashing around me. The sand and water the only things I could see. Maybe it was time to move on.

Today, I was staying inside. I would no longer being looking for something that was gone. When Jared came back, if he ever would, he could come find me.

The guys were all over at my house today, the noise was a clear sign that they had arrived. Seth had woken me up very early, announcing that they were coming over, and I was anything but pleased. At least, if I had to deal with them all day, it would be in the comforts of my own home.

I walked out to the living room and took in all the guys, lounging on everything imaginable, no floor or furniture to be seen. Although, the one person I did not see was my little brother.

"Leah!" Quil said in an attempt to greet me, "you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"I've been busy ok. And it's not like you all are a barrel of laughs to be around." I retorted back, slight sarcasm dripping my voice.

"Well obviously we aren't a barrel of laughs, we are wolves, and we wouldn't fit!" Embry snorted out, making the rest of the pack burst out laughing.

"Hey sis," Seth said, coming in with what looked like yet another tray of food. We were gonna be out of house and home soon if these guys wouldn't stop eating. "Isn't today going to be fun? We are gonna hang here for the morning part and then head up to the barbeque in the afternoon. We get to spend the day with everyone we like!" he finished enthusiastically.

I tried to look excited for my brother, but truthfully I wasn't. This was bound to be one of those days that never end, drastically boring and uneventful.

"I'm gonna go out for some air, see you guys later," I mumbled, stumbling towards the door, fumbling with the amount of massive shoes piled in front of it.

I was about to walk through the door when I saw Jacob walk up the driveway with someone in tow behind. We smiled at me and seemed like he was in a good mood today.

"Hey Leah," he greeted and enveloped me in an enormous bear hug. "Ready for some fun today?" he asked, oblivious to what my obvious answer would have been.

"Oh yea, it should be tons of fun. Can't wait," I stammered as he walked towards the front and turned around to face the other guy.

"By the way Leah, this is Jared. I met him by the beach a few days ago and he's pretty cool. Hope you don't mind that I brought him along," he finished trudging into the crowded family room, with greeting towards him coming from every direction.

"Hey Leah. Long time no see," Jared said, smiling sweetly and walking up the steps. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," I replied, back to my un-normal self.

"Mind if I come with you? I don't really know the other guys besides Jake, and I liked hanging out with you the other day," he said, seeming somewhat shy.

"Sure, I like company," I said, immediately embarrassed.

We headed off onto the trails in the forests, winding our ways up the hills of La Push. We walked side by side, listening to each other breath and the environment around us.

Our hands brushed against each other's, and neither of us moved them. He took my hand into his large one, and we continued walking. He looked at me, my hand and his hand, and smiled. I did too.

_**Where are you?**_ An angry voice said from inside my head. _**You were supposed to go to the Cullen's house remember!**_

Uh oh, it was Jake. I looked at my phone and saw I was already a few hours late, and at least an hour up on the hillside with Jared. We had lied down looking at the clouds, talking and laughing, and apparently I lost track of time.

_**I'm sorry Jake. I didn't know. Jared and I got carried away with our time limit of walks**_, I said guiltily. I knew this barbeque was important to the truce between vampires and the wolves, and being Beta to the pack kind of meant I was supposed to show up.

I looked at Jared, and he looked up at me. He was smiling, but when he saw my face was serious, his smile faded.

"What's wrong? Did I…" he started, before I cut him off.

"We have to go, people are asking where I am at this party I was supposed to be at already," I said back, rushing to get to my feet and lok for the trail that would take us home the quickest.

"How would you know they were looking for you? You haven't pulled out your cell once," he said back, slightly confused. I was caught off guard and froze instantly.

I obviously couldn't tell them that the voices in my head were telling me this. How crazy would that sound? That is definitely not the way to start a relationship that I really want to happen.

"Oh, I… uh… took out my cell phone a few minutes ago. There were a lot of missed texts." I said, relieved that I could think of something.

He seemed content with that answer and we both took of running down the path. Thank god I had decided to put running shoes on this morning otherwise I would have been falling down the hill instead of running.

We got back to my house an hour later and Jared took off towards his car, me in the other direction.

"Leah! Wait," he yelled, stopping and turning towards me. "Let's do this again, ok? Just next time let's have a little more time." He smiled and I did too. I nodded and continued running.

I had been running for a few minutes when I ran into something so sturdy I was knocked to the ground. I looked up to see a furious Jake, and a disappointed brother.

"Where were you!" Jake demanded, to angry to speak inside his mind. "Do you know how important this is to the group? The Cullens were very upset that you were absent. Do you know how that makes me look?

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time. I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you think you are," I yelled back, running into the house that was a few minutes behind and slamming my door to my room shut. I was sick of this. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I had felt so free being with Jared, and felt like nothing in the world mattered. I liked that feeling and wasn't going to let Jake ruin it. It was my life, and I was going to do with it what I wanted to.

*****Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction! I'm so happy to have even one reader. Please take the time to review and thanks again! Btw. please read my other stories and Doee13's twilight story "Sunlight". *****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mixing it up… Wolf style.

It seemed like everyday day was the same in this pack. I woke up, walked into my living spaced to see men lying on the couches and floor, went for a walk, came home, cooked, went to bed. My life was scheduled, and there was nothing I could do if I was to continue being beta of this pack.

Today, I was headed to the grocery store, just like every other Sunday morning. It was breezy this morning, and looked like it was going to rain later on. That was just great, the weather was showing exactly what I felt inside, mucky.

I can't believe Jake had made such a big deal the other day about missing one dumb barbeque. Just because he imprinted on bloodsuckers, doesn't mean I should have to deal with them too. I need to be happy too, don't I?

I was walking up the street, no person or animal in sight when I heard footsteps behind me. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone this morning, so I sped up. To my surprise, so did the footsteps behind me. I took off at a running pace, my breathing so heavy I could hardly hear anything else, but I could still head the harsh footsteps behind.

Why would someone be following me like this? I darted into the woods, making sure no one could see me and transformed into my wolf halve. No human could keep up with me at a wolves speed, yet I still heard the footsteps behind me which no longer sounded like footsteps.

I was so focused on listening to the heartbeat and the footsteps behind I wasn't focused on the ground in front of me. That's when I felt myself being hurled into the air, and harshly brought back down. I looked behind me to see the tree stump sticking out of the ground. I lay, hurting and sore, waiting for whomever was about to approach.

Then, to my surprise, I saw a wolf running at me, panting loudly, and sat down right next to me. I looked up at the wolf confused and saw it looking back at me. I recognized those eyes from somewhere, but I couldn't place them.

"Are you ok Leah?" asked the grown wolf. I could tell he was a guy now, by its deep and soothing voice. I needed to know who he was, there was just something about him I loved. But as I thought it through, I realized he new my name. How did he know my name?

"Uh….. y…yea. I'm o….okay," I said, silently shaken up and confused. I continued, " But, how do you know my name?" He smiled, and looked at me knowingly.

"Yea, I thought you'd ask. I'm Jared, remember. we went out a few days ago,"  
he replied, slightly amused. I was dumbstruck, and all I could do was stare back at him blankly.

"No, that's not possible. Jared is a guy. And there's only one wolf clan here, isn't there?" I stammered, still really confused. There has always been only one wolf clan, and I am positive Jared isn't in it.

"I just moved here. I was with another wolf clan up north, and we decided to move down here. My guys are on the other side of La Push. We're located on La Fall, way over there," he pointed towards the north.

"Wow, who could have guessed there was another clan. What's it like over there?" I asked, genuinely interested. He laughed at the question, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well, its similar to your clan, but we have a few differences. For one thing, we don't have alphas or betas, we all agree on what needs to be done. Another thing is there's a lot more girl wolves over there," he smiled.

That sounded amazing. Over there, I wouldn't stick out anymore, I would actually be a part of something. I could only dream that or clan could be like theirs. What I wouldn't give to be apart of something like that.

"That sounds amazing," I said, dumbfounded yet again. He laughed and embraced me tightly. I looked up in his eyes.

"We would love to have you over there. I would love to have you over there," he said blushing and turning away. "You should come over for our party tomorrow night, its gonna be a blast!" he continued.

"Yea, that would be great," I replied, trying to act cooler than I felt. But I was super excited to be going to this party.

"Oh, and I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I saw you and wanted to talk to you but you were a little bit ahead. Anyways I better get back to La Fall. I'll see ya tomorrow?"

he questioned.

"Of course." I replied.

This was so excited. Another wolf clan, think of all the things bound to happen. All the people I could meet and something else to really be apart of. It would be like I was part of two clans that I loved, instead of one clan that was alright.

I raced home still in my wolf form, running at what seemed like the speed of light. I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the pack, I hoped they would be as excited as I was. Right then, I ran right into Jacob.

"Oh my god Jacob. guess what? There's another wolf pack!" I said, enthusiasm coming out of every part of me. Jacob's face on the other hand didn't seem very pleased. his face was the colour of tomatoes.

"WHAT!" he screamed. I was right, he wasn't very pleased.

*********** Hi everyone! thank you for reading, even though I am a slow updater. I hope you review and read this story, and possibly my other story *************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting the Pack

It was Monday afternoon and anxiety was oozing out of every cell in my body. I was so nervous about meeting Jared's pack; it was tearing me to shreds. All I ever wanted was someone I like, and Jared was that person. But if his pack didn't like me and I didn't like his pack, this would never work.

"Leah, are you there?" asked a strict voice.

I woke up from my day dreaming trance, to realize I was still in my 4th period science class; great. This day was dragging on and on, never getting any faster. At least I only had to get through this period, then I could go home and day dream and stress all I wanted too.

"Yes Mrs. Sorry," I muttered, while the other students laughed. I didn't really like any of them, and I knew none of them enjoyed me very much. I just didn't bond with these people or any people really.

I mean, it wasn't like I didn't try, I just didn't find any of them interesting. The closest thing I had to friends was the guys in the pack. The only difference between them and real friends would be I can never get rid of them, as hard as I try.

"Leah, answer this question," Mrs. Caparison almost screamed, waking me yet again from my worrisome day dreams.

"Uh… boron?" I stated, not knowing the question.

"No, Ms. Leah, it is the respiratory system." she stated, clearly frustrated with me.

"Wow, of course she would say boron. It rhymes with her nickname… moron," whispered a kid from across the room. I sank lower into my chair, embarrassed and ready to be released from this prison hole.

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggg.

I raced towards the door, ignoring every snare and snicker that came my way. It was a good thing my locker was right next to the door, I wouldn't have to deal with anyone really.

Within minutes I was outside, breathing in the warm air of September. I started down the road, feeling the breeze on my face and the wind in my hair. I loved these moments, when I could just be left alone and be able to enjoy what I'm supposed to. I longed for more times where I could just walk alone.

Before, I knew it, I had reached my front door and had walked into the living room. It was shocking, but as I had opened the front doors, there was no wolf in sight. I dropped my bag in the doorway and walked towards my room, loving the fact that I was alone in my house.

I lay on my bed, closing my eyes and allowing my dreams to wander more than they had been able to before. Before I knew it, I was dozing, transfixed in a long needed nap.

"Hey sis. Some one just called for you," I heard from beside me, with a few pokes on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, looked at the clock and saw that I had about half an hour to get ready for the party.

"Oh crap, why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked, slightly frustrated. I jumped out of bed, and ran to my closet. _What to wear when you're meeting a pack for the first time?_

I waited till Seth had left my room, and then pulled on a new sundress I had bought. It was a little much, but that's ok. I would look presentable at least. I pulled on a pair o comfortable flats and a coat and wandered into the front room.

"Hey, Seth I will be back later ok? Try not to let the guys ruin the house as while gone ok?" I explained, trying to hurry out the door. I walked out into the autumn weather and fast walked, almost running to the party.

I was so excited to meet his friends, but anxious at the same time. I reached the front door and before I could knock, it opened. There was Jared, standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

"There's my girl," he said in his gorgeous raspy voice. _My girl_, I was his girl! I smiled back and I could feel all my anxieties falling down my body back into the earth.

"C'mon in Leah, the rest of the pack will be here in a while," he explained, rushing me into the warm, cozy living room. It was a big house compared to the ones I was used to. The living room was full of browns and caramel colours filling the room with a comfortable feeling.

We had just taken a seat and gotten settled together when the doorbell rang.

"What great timing they have," he said, giving me a kiss before getting up to answer the door. He opened it and voices filled the room, both male and female. I looked around the corner and saw about 12 people tumbling inside from the now chilly evening air.

"You must be Leah!" one of the guys said. "We have heard sooooo much about you! I'm Andy, by the way." He was tall and his smiled filled his whole face.

"Hi Andy, nice to meet you!" I exclaimed very happy they were in such a great mood. It was nice for a change to be around people that didn't judge me just by looking at me like the kids at school did and the guys in the pack did.

"Leah, this is the pack. That's Andy, as you already know. And these are Jesse, Tori, Becka, Christy, Christian…." Jared explained. There were many names but they all looked like exciting people.

I turned towards all of them, saying my hellos and smiling with replies coming from all angles of the room. But there was one girl standing in the corner, glaring at me and staring, making me suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Oh, and over there is my ex, Megan." he whispered, slightly uncomfortable himself. _His ex_? I would have never guessed his ex would be in the pack. When he said her name, she perked up and approached us.

"Oh hi Leah, God your so lucky Jared, she's beautiful!" she praised, smilingly in what I sensed was a genuine smile.

"I'm gonna let you guys get to know each other," he said, standing up to leave and talk to the other guys. That's when Megan's smile disappeared and her glare returned.

"You know, I thought Jared would do better than this after he dated me. But I guess he down graded. But don't worry, he will be mine and you will be history before we get t hate each other more," she sneered. This was going to be a long night.

******* Thank you everyone for reading my stories! I know I'm a slow updater, but I'm just a little busy **** anyways please read and review!*******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My Miserable Life**

"Leah, we have places to be and things to do today," my brother whined from beside my bed. "Will you please get up and get ready? Pleassssseeeeee?"

I was face down in my pillow groaning as he opened the curtain and sunlight poured into my usually dark room. I groaned and pulled the pillow completely over my head. Why didn't he get the hint that I was never coming out of this room?

"No, I'm never getting out of this bed. My life sucks!" I partly screamed, partly groaned as he ripped the covers off from over my head. The party last night had went horribly! And now, Jared probably thought I was a complete loser. I loathed that Megan, she made last night living hell.

"But Leaaaaaaah, _you have to get up_!" he moaned, tired from this conversation. It wasn't my fault my life was ruined. But I guess he shouldn't be as miserable as I am. So, I got up and he started to leave the room.

"Thanks sis. By the way, how was that party last night?" he asked, trying to be pleasant. I was not in the mood.

"OUT!" I screamed at him, slamming the door as he rushed out. I heard him mutter a few negative things towards me but I did not need to bring up last night. The story of my life, everything always goes wrong.

_Megan had walked away and I stood there in awestruck. She didn't even know me, yet she was being so mean! How had Jared gone out with that…. witch?_

_No one else seemed to notice her awful side, and she was like the queen of the party. Boys followed her around like a moth to light, and the girls all wanted to be her friend, or stared at her in jealousy. How is it that no one saw what had just gone down?_

_I finally just let it slip my mind and started to enjoy the party. Everyone was really nice to me and I was having an amazing time. Why couldn't my pack's parties be this fun?_

_"Hey Leah, how's the party?" Jared asked as his arms slid around my waist. I smiled up towards him and he leaned down and pecked me on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Megan glaring at us, sitting down with almost everyone in the corner of the room._

_"It's really fun. I'm so glad you invited me to come," I said happily, leaving out the bad parts. Overall though, it was an amazing party._

_"I'm soooo glad your having a good time!" Megan stated gleefully, walking towards us with two cups of punch in her hand._

_"Uh, thanks," I tried to sound grateful and pleasant but it was hard. I knew she was just a good actor, but apparently no one else in this group did. I looked down at her, and was stunned at how she was dressed._

_She had on the tightest little black dress I had ever seen, with jewellery covering her wrists and neck. Her shoes were at least 5 inches high and black and strappy. I was wondering how she could walk in those things when she "tripped" and punch spilled all over my sundress._

_"Oh my goodness! I'm sooooo sorry Leah! It was a total accident," she cried, getting up from the floor. I knew she had pretended to trip at the way she sneered her words. "I was just trying to get you guys some punch and I guess I tripped. I will go get you guys some more._

_"My sundress is ruined," I muttered under my breath. Jared looked over and smiled, trying to be reassuring._

_"It will be alright. It is hardly noticeably," he lied. It was all down the front of my dress and there was still at least an hour left of the party. I smiled at him and nodded my head, so he would think it was all ok. But it wasn't._

_Before I knew it, Megan was back with a large cup of punch in her hand. She outstretched her hand and I took the cup. I took a drink and my whole mouth began to tingle._

_"Do you like it?" she asked, trying not to laugh, "It's my own recipe. Its my favourite guava drink."_

_Guava? _

_I was allergic to guava fruit! I took out my cell phone and looked into the built in mirror on the back. My whole face was being invaded by big red splotches._

_"I don't feel so good…" I stuttered. dropping the rest of the punch on the floor. I tried to move but it felt like my feet were attached to the ground. And then my world fell apart as I grossly upchucked onto Jared's shoes._

_Megan instantly began to laugh and Jared was in such shocked he looked like he would cry. everyone else had stopped, and they were all looking at me wiping my mouth and making my way for the door. I began to run._

"Leah, do you want to run to the store with me?" Seth asked, yelling from the kitchen. I was done getting dressed and was trying not to come out of my room. But I felt bad about yelling at Seth earlier.

"Uh sure, I'm coming," I replied. We got into the car and I drove down the main road on the reservoir. We got stopped at a red light and a small red convertible pulled up beside mine. I looked into the drivers seat and saw Megan and a few other people I recognized from the party last night.

They looked at me and began laughing and mocking vomiting onto the person sitting next to them.

"Hey sis, do you know those people?" Seth asked innocently. I gave him a death glare and he turned the other way.

How was I ever going to live down last night?

******* Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I hope all of you will read it and review!*******


End file.
